


Glow Sticks

by SharpieSam



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, F/F, Oral Fixation, glow sticks, slight enema, tentadick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpieSam/pseuds/SharpieSam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malachite finds an extremely stressed Peridot and decides to have some late night fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glow Sticks

**Author's Note:**

> Glow stick headcanon for Peridot has been trending on Tumblr so I thought I'd give it a go! For those who don't know, it's where Peridot has a huge oral fixation on glow sticks.  
> Also! This fic features a healthy Malachite fusion (in other words, normal sized Malachite with two arms and two legs).

Darkness settled on the spaceship. It was silent except for the heavy footsteps of the green striped fusion. Malachite yawned, her mouth stretching to reveal her long and sharp fangs. The fusion’s lids were heavy with sleep as she trudged through the dark hallways.

“Stupid robonoids, stupid commands, stupid, stupid, STUPID!” A familiar voice rambled. Malachite peered into the dark control bridge with little surprise to find the green gem sitting in her chair. “This wouldn’t happen if other gems would just stop touching my things…” Peridot continued to mutter. Malachite made her way into the dark room, silently walking over to the sleep deprived gem. Peridot sat with her fingers skillfully dissecting a robonoid, pulling out parts and cables. A glow illuminated her workspace. However, instead of her usual desk lamp, Peridot had a blue glow stick clamped between her sharp teeth. The technician nervously ground her teeth against the plastic tube when Malachite noticed that the tube had already broken. Bright colors spilled out of Peridot’s mouth, dribbling all over her uniform.  Of course, there were already various colors on her uniform, indicating that she had already chewed through many others. Red, yellow, orange, and green glow stick fluids littered her thighs and neck.

“You have a serious oral fixation problem, Peri.” Malachite’s voice echoed through the room as she placed her clawed hands on Peridot’s chair. Peridot yelped with shock. Her jaw slackened and the glowstick clattered on the floor, spilling its contents everywhere.

“Great! I just started that one too! Thanks a lot, Malachite!” Peridot hissed angrily. The gem dug into a drawer and pulled out another glow stick, cracking it as well. An orange glow flooded the tiny space and Peridot clamped the plastic tube in her mouth, resuming her work. Malachite watched as Peridot’s canine teeth dug into the plastic, causing the glowing fluids to drip down her green lips. Malachite gulped when she saw Peridot’s tongue lap up the dribbling substance. The orange glow dripped down, mixing with the blues and greens that soaked Peridot’s outfit. Malachite growled low and spun the technician’s chair around so that the gem faced her.

“M-Malachite!” Peridot yelped with the glow stick still between her lips.

“You’re stressed.” Malachite grinned, curling her fingers around the glow stick so Peridot could speak without the glow stick dropping again.

“N-No I’m not.” Peridot mumbled, her teeth chewing nervously on the plastic.

“You always chew on glow sticks when you’re stressed.” Malachite sneered. She pulled the glow stick away from Peridot’s mouth and the gem whimpered at the sudden emptiness in her mouth. She could see the glowing fluid and saliva trail between the glow stick and her lips. Malachite ran the sharp, fragmented tube down the center of Peridot’s uniform, successfully ripping it down the middle. Her free hand tilted up Peridot’s chin and brushed against the glowing fluids. “You should know, Peridot.” The green gem shivered when she heard her name. “The only thing you need to be sucking on is  _me.”_

Malachite’s claws ripped away Peridot’s torn uniform, casting it aside and tossing the green gem off her chair onto the floor. She laughed when she noticed the glowstick fluids had gone through her uniform and now littered her green skin. That’s when she noticed that the glow stick liquid was not the only fluid marking Peridot’s skin. Malachite let out a low chuckle.

“Looks like someone was getting off on glow sticks.” Malachite licked her lips and leaned down to Peridot’s ear. “Were you imagining the glow stick was me, Peridot?” Malachite licked the glow stick fluids from her neck upwards until her lips settled on Peridot’s glowing ones. The fluid tasted bitter and reeked of plastic, but it mixed smoothly with Peridot’s sweet saliva.

“Malachite…” Peridot breathed. The fusion’s lips pulled away and a glowing trail of saliva stretched between the two gems. Malachite’s claws raked across Peridot’s thigh and the green gem groaned loudly. “Malachite…I have work to do…” Peridot mumbled with annoyance, trying to push the looming fusion away.

“I don’t think so,  _Peridot._ ” Malachite hissed. Peridot gasped as she felt tendrils of cool liquid wrap around her arms and legs, flipping her over so that she was on her stomach. Peridot looked at her arms with shock when she noticed the tendrils were made of glow stick fluids. “Water isn’t the only thing I can control, Peri.” Malachite purred and the tendrils tightened around Peridot, keeping her bound and immobile. “Mmm, you’re so horny. Aren’t you, Peri?” Malachite took the glow stick and ran it down Peridot’s spine, causing her to gasp as she felt the glow fluid trail down.

“Ngh, Malachite…Ah-!” Peridot gasped as she felt Malachite stick the open end of the glow stick into her ass. Peridot shivered as she felt the cold fluid flow into her. “Malachite!”

“Cold, isn’t it?” Malachite licked Peridot’s neck, lapping up the glow stick fluid and drool that dribbled down. Her fangs grazed Peridot’s delicate skin. “Let’s see how many of these you can take!” Malachite laughed and threw open the drawer where Peridot kept her glow sticks. Peridot heard multiple cracks as the fusion broke a fistful of glow sticks, causing a dizzying amount of color to enter the room. Yellows, blues, pinks, oranges…

“Agh!” Peridot screamed with pleasure as she felt tubes of glow stick fluid enter her ass. More glow sticks pressed into her and Peridot moaned. ‘Five…six…seven…’ Peridot mentally counted. The liquid was freezing and yet felt amazing. She felt the skin on her stomach stretch as she became filled up. “M-Malachite! I-I ca-can’t! It’s too m-mu-much!” Peridot yelped.

“Are you sure?” Malachite chimed and pressed against Peridot’s heated slit. Peridot’s tentacle curled with desire.

“Y-yes! M-Malachite!” Peridot groaned, desperately grinding against the fusion’s huge palm. “Malachite! Please!” Peridot begged.

“Aw, you’re so filled, Peri…” Malachite purred and ran her fingers across Peridot’s stomach, pressing down lightly. Peridot threw her head back and clenched her teeth. She felt like she was about to explode. Her ass was so filled. Glow stick fluid dribbled out of Peridot’s ass as Malachite pressed on her stomach and Peridot whimpered. The floor became littered with drops of neon glow.

“Can’t have that now, can we?” Malachite grinned as she removed the glow sticks from Peridot’s rear. Peridot sighed with relief, but quickly gasped as she felt a finger enter her.

“Ngh! M-Malachite! Wh-What-?” Malachite rubbed her insides and she felt the fluid swish around, sending shivers up her spine. “Ngh! I-I c-can’t-!”

“You little slut, I’d say you’re about ready to cum, hm?” Malachite licked her lips when she saw Peridot’s mouth drooling and covered in glow stick fluid. Malachite picked up a half empty glow stick and brought it up to Peridot’s lips. “Come on, Peri. Eat up!” Malachite chuckled. Peridot shook her head vigorously. “Come on, now. I’m giving you permission, Peri.” Malachite said gently. “I know you like chewing on these…”

Peridot hesitantly opened her mouth, feeling the comforting cool feeling of the glow stick prod her tongue. Her teeth ground against the glow stick with familiarity and she ran her tongue across the open end, lapping up the bitter fluid. Her teeth crunched against glass and plastic and she drooled with pleasure as she felt her ass continue to be teased. The glow stick liquid dribbled down Malachite’s hand and the fusion’s eyes glowed sinisterly.

“Mph!” Peridot choked as she felt Malachite’s huge tentacle wrap around her small one. The rough surface rubbed her in just the right way. “Malachite!” Peridot threw her head back in a moan.

“Don’t stop now, Peridot. Wouldn’t want to waste all this now would we?” Malachite said prodding the green gem’s lips with the green glow stick. Peridot obediently resumed chewing on the plastic. Strained groans emitted from her as she felt Malachite’s tentacle rub her opening and her finger prod the inside of her ass. Malachite’s fangs glistened in the darkness.

“Agh!” Peridot gasped as she felt the air knocked out of her. Malachite’s huge tentacle thrust into the frail gem. “Ngh! Ah!” Peridot gasped, still chewing on the glowstick as she felt the tentacle thrust in and out. Malachite’s finger continued to assault Peridot’s back door as her tentacle pounded into Peridot from the front. “Malacite! Mph!” Peridot whimpered. Malachite’s rough tentacle rubbed Peridot in all the right ways and pounded directly into her sweet spot.

“P-Peri!” Malachite gasped, releasing her grip on the glow stick. Peridot kept her teeth clenched tightly on the plastic. “Damn! Peridot!” Malachite’s thrusts sped up and her finger did not stop pleasuring the green technician. Peridot’s walls tightened around Malachite’s tentacle and the fusion knew she was close. Malachite’s free hand went to teasing Peridot’s clit and Peridot moaned loudly, clamping down on the glow stick between her teeth.

“Come on, Peri. I know you want to cum. Go on, cum for me, Peridot.” Malachite panted. Her finger pressed against Peridot’s ass and she felt the green gem convulse around her as Peridot’s orgasm tore through every nerve. Peridot’s teeth snapped against the glow stick, breaking it in half. Her opening clenched tightly onto Malachite’s tentacle and Malachite groaned, gasping as she came inside of the green gem. Malachite’s hand withdrew from Peridot’s ass and she squeezed Peridot tightly as she rode out her own orgasm, unknowingly pressing against Peridot’s stretched stomach as well.

“Aah…” Peridot shuttered as she felt the now warm glow stick fluid in her ass drip out of her and onto the floor, littering the tiles with a neon glow. Peridot collapsed against Malachite’s chest, panting with her mouth agape and tongue hanging out. Malachite felt Peridot’s heated breath against her chest as well as the wet feeling of the glow stick fluid and drool dribbling out of Peridot’s mouth, staining her chest and leaving a trail of neon glow on her.

Malachite gently pet Peridot’s messy and sweaty hair comfortingly, rubbing circles on the green gem’s bare back.

“We love you, Peri.”


End file.
